1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acupuncture and acupressure and more particularly to improvements in methods and apparatus for performing acupuncture and acupressure.
2. Description of Related Art
Acupuncture
The treatment of physiological disorders by means of acupuncture is well known. Acupuncture is the method of inserting needles into the skin at exact, spatially defined points known as acupoints in order to treat or avert specific disorders of the human body. An acupuncture needle (acu-needle) used in clinical acupuncture practice, which is usually composed of a metal such as silver, may be composed of other metals such as gold, platinum, copper or stainless steel. In ancient practice of the art of acupuncture needles were made of bone and other materials. The head or handle of the acu-needle can be formed of finely woven thread silver over the external surface of the shaft. A skilled practitioner is generally required to administer acupuncture treatment.
Acupressure Contrasted with Acupuncture
An alternative to acupuncture is acupressure, the application of external pressure to the surfaces of the body of a human being or an animal at the traditional acupuncture points. Acupressure has been employed in lieu of acupuncture where it is not possible or acceptable to employ acupuncture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,368 of Gavronsky et al entitled “Acupuncture method and device states that the “classical Chinese explanation is that channels of energy run in regular patterns through the body and over its surface. These channels, called meridians, are like rivers flowing through the body to irrigate and nourish the tissues. Blood flow and nervous pulses also follow meridians to run through the body to various parts, structures and organs. An obstruction in the movement of these energy rivers is like a dam that backs up the flow in one part of the body and restricts it in others. Any obstruction and blockages or deficiencies of energy, blood and nervous pulses would eventually lead to disease.”
“The meridians can be influenced by needling the acupuncture points: the acupuncture needles unlock the obstruction at the dams, and reestablish the regular flow through the meridians. Acupuncture treatment can, therefore, help the body's internal organs to correct imbalances in their digestion, absorption, and energy production activities, and in circulation of their energy through the meridians.”
“Modern science explains the functions of acupuncture in two major ways:
“1. Needling the acupuncture points stimulates the nervous system to release chemicals in the muscles, spinal cord, and brain. These chemicals will either change the sensation of pain, or they will trigger the release of other chemicals and hormones which influence the body's own internal regulating system.”
“2. Modern science reveals that the very basic unit of the body is [the] cell. Cells' movement follow the movement of electrons. The electrons inside the cell act according to their own regular patterns. We call all these electrons in a living body, bioelectrons.”
“Energy flow in the meridians is the direct or indirect transportation of Bioelectrons.’ Meridians are the pathways where bioelectrons move more frequently than in other parts of the body. When positive and negative charges in the bioelectronic movements are not balanced, the cells would act abnormally.”
“All the external factors, such as mechanical, physical, chemical, biological and internal factors such as mental, hereditary, constitutional can cause and force the body's bioelectrical movement turn to imbalance and would lead to a disease.”
Pointing out the acceptance of acupuncture therapy in the United State, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,368 of Gavronsky et al states “Acupuncture or needle therapy for treating various ailments have been known for at least four thousand years. Different materials, including stone, wood and, in recent years, metal were used for manufacturing acupuncture needles. Twentieth century discoveries in biomedicine gave better understanding about transmission of the infectious diseases. Based on this knowledge, new much stricter requirements for safety and sterility during acupuncture procedure were imposed. Modern day acupuncturists in the USA and other developed countries use sterile, disposable needles made of stainless steel or, sometimes, other metals. In 1996, FDA has approved acupuncture needles as medical equipment, acknowledging safety and effectiveness of the procedure. Many hospitals have started incorporating acupuncture as part of their services over last years.”
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,368 of Gavronsky et al states “For the acupuncture prospective, various types of temperature modifying tools have been used in acupuncture for centuries. They were used to enhance the therapeutic effect of the acupuncture treatment. External application of heat and heat generating herbs were utilized to produce a physiological response to that obtained during treatment with warm water. A special herb, Artemisia Vulgaris, which is burnt on or over the skin, infrared heaters, herbal compresses with warming properties are among popular acupuncturist tools for altering temperature. At the same time, if a patient is placed in a tub in which temperature can be controlled, a guaranteed systemic response in the patient is assured, and the bodily processes can be shifted in a desired direction. A good example from the clinical practice is the acupuncture treatment of the muscular and skeletal problems. The muscular and skeletal conditions, with damage limited primarily to soft tissues, respond extremely well to a combination of acupuncture with heat. Both methods enhance the blood circulation, relax muscles and tendons, increase the metabolic rate, and promote healing. Low back pains, sprains, strains, repetitive motion disorders, and many others fall into this category.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,672 of Kief entitled “Acupuncture Instrument” describes an acupuncture instrument comprising a needle having a head and an electrical connection for applying a transformer arrangement including an electric coil constituting a secondary winding of the transformer arrangement and having two poles, one of the poles being insulated therefrom, the electric coil being arranged on the needle head and being capable of being surrounded by another coil constituting a primary winding of the transformer arrangement, and an annular electrode electrically connected to the other pole of the secondary winding and insulated therefrom, and vertically movably arranged on the secondary winding.
Acupuncture, Acupressure and Acupoints
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,495 of Isaacson October entitled “Acupressure Point Stimulator Device” states that “the traditional theory of acupuncture and its delineation of point locations are identical in acupressure, the only difference being that in acupressure, only pressure is applied to the selected points. While this pressure is not sufficient to puncture the skin, it still is an effective treatment for certain disorders. For this reason, the terms ‘acupuncture point, and ‘acupressure point’ are used interchangeably to denote an identical and specific body point. The term ‘acupoint’ also may be used to denote these body points. Since the vast majority of the traditional literature on the subject of acupoints relates to the practice of acupuncture, most acupressure theory is simply transposed or extrapolated from this greater and older school of knowledge. One notable difference between acupuncture and acupressure is that acupressure, by virtue of its lack of puncturing the skin, relieves muscular tension while also contacting the traditional energy pathways of acupuncture. For example, one acupressure device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,574 to Sun is arranged to apply pressure to points on the external ear, thereby employing an acupuncture specialty known as auricular therapy. However, the disadvantage of this device is that it is mainly useable on the ear only, and not at most other acupoints on the body. Particularly, it is not applicable to the most effective acupoints, which are located on the limbs, specifically the areas between the knees and toes and the areas between the elbows and fingertips. Also, the traditional literature of acupuncture often specifies various angles of insertion of needles to effectively stimulate a given acupoint for respective therapeutic results. Likewise, in acupressure, pressure is applied at various angles at a given acupoint for differing therapeutic considerations.”
Application Laser Energy to Acupoints
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,172 of Kropp entitled “Apparatus and Method for Applying Information Energy to a Substrate” describes application of laser energy to acupuncture points by “modulating a 632.8 nm laser beam by already energized substrates in the cuvettes . . . whereby the modulated laser beam is directed along the axis Lx on specific accupuncture [sic] or diacra points of a human body absorbing the energized frequency combination transferred from the substrate.”
Contacting Acupoints on Body with Crystals without Acupuncture
US. Pat. No. 6,203,562 of Ohkubo entitled “Appliance for Medical Treatment” describes a medical treatment appliance for performing therapeutic treatment by slightly pushing the appliance onto the skin of a patient. Ohkubo states that “In conventional finger pressure therapy, a nerve is stimulated and a blood flow is accelerated by massaging an affected parts of a human body and an effective spot with human hand or fingers to mitigate the pain. The acupuncture therapy applies needle or moxa heating to an affected portion or an effective spot to perform treatment using heating power.” Ohkubo states further that the “conventional finger pressure therapy is effective in mitigating a stiff-shoulder pain, a muscular pain, etc., but it takes a long time . . . ” Then Ohkubo states “The ailment can be cured without causing pain of human body, just by applying medical treatment appliance in contact with the affected portions and pushing slightly to a skin of a patient to enhance a natural healing power of human body and to relieve pains . . . unlike electric medical instrument, it also does not use any external electricity. It is intended to introduce a medical treatment appliance that can give epoch-making treatment results. The appliance includes a grip portion, a conductor portion consisting essentially of electrically conductive metal(s), a ‘different metal’ portion having an ionization tendency different from the electrically conductive metal(s), and optionally a crystal portion consisting essentially of a mineral, wherein the ‘different metal’ portion, and optionally the crystal portion is (are) attached to the conductor portion. The crystal portion has been pressure-attached to the grip portion by a burning method and fixed, and thereby, the crystal portion is compressed, and as a result, the crystal surface is electrified due to a piezo-electric effect. When the conductor portion and/or the ‘different metal’ portion is(are) slightly pushed to the affected portion, a tip of the crystal portion also simultaneously contacts a skin of a patient, and the electricity generated in the crystal portion is discharged into the body of the patient, and thus a weak electric current flows, which enhances said therapeutic effect.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,452 Pinter “Method and Device for Promoting Energy Flow in an Organism” states that “The foundations of bioelectric therapy, electromagnetic therapy, electrocrystal therapy and color/light therapy are posited upon all living organisms being formed from atoms or particles, each of which carries energy, and which together form substances through association with one another by the action of an electrical force thereon . . . modern physics has provided insight into the inherent vibration of the living building blocks of nature—the oscillating or vibrating nature of nuclei, atoms and cells. These building blocks as well as the large structures of which they are parts have a natural resonance—an easy and natural way of being. On the other hand, all structures, in addition to having a harmonious natural resonant frequency, can vibrate at dissonant frequencies. It is this nature of movement of energy which gives rise to harmonious or disharmonious, to the positive and negative aspects of health and environment. With respect to electrocrystal therapy, a crystal is a form of solid matter in which virtually all the atoms and molecules are ordered and structured—a naturally harmonious form. Such crystals can act as crystal frequency generators when an electric potential is applied to them. Thus, when a crystal is placed adjacent to other forms of matter, particularly living matter, and an electric potential is applied to it, the crystal can create harmonious resonance in sub-atomic vibration of neighboring living matter.”
Application of Magnetic Fields to Acupoints
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,700 of Guo entitled “Magnetic Acupuncture Pointer” describes a magnetic pointer apparatus of traditional Chinese medicine for health care, and in particular, relates to a magnetic medicine instrument of acupuncture. The pointer apparatus includes an air bag, and a permanent magnetic head provided within the hollow case. To operate the pointer, while the hollow case is attached close to the acupuncture point of human body, the air bag is pressed at the same time. When the pressure is released, the air bag restores to the original shape and the air within the hollow case is sucked into said bag, causing the magnet head to be closely attached to the acupuncture point of human body. The pointers with N pole and S pole may be positioned on both sides of human body making vertical cutting lines of magnetic force acting upon the human body.”
Healing with Crystals
“Love Is in the Earth-A Kaleidoscope of Crystals Update” by Melody, published by Earth-Love Publishing House (1995) pp. 69-76 describes chakras which are “intersections of vital energy flows present in the ethereal body and in related locations in the physical body.” At page 74, it states “‘Laying-on of Stones’ . . . involves placing members of the mineral kingdom upon the body of another. Those from ancient civilizations have used this art to facilitate healing of another on all levels . . . promoting the energy transfer from the minerals to the physical form.” At page 76, it is stated “Silver, gold, copper, or platinum used on a crystalline form or as a wand [with a natural crystal, faceted gem, or polished mineral located at one or both ends] facilitates amplification of the energies of the crystalline form, promoting maximum utilization of the potential energy. The energies associated with the miner comprising the wand also supplement those of the contained minerals . . . . The ‘whirling wand’, . . . produces an amplification and directed-ness of the mineralogical components. The structure provides the energy of a “spiral”, bringing synthesis to the energies of the physical plane and the spiritual worlds. The energies of the attached minerals are enhanced by this design, allowing for intensification and sensitivity with respect to the direction of energy transmission.” The concept of a “spiral” as employed elsewhere in the volume clearly pertains to a non-physical meaning, i.e. spirituality, as contrasted with a physical spiral.
“The Book of Crystal Healing” by Liz Simpson, Sterling Publishing Co, Inc. (1997) pages 11-14 and 68-69 describes use of crystals for crystal healing in connection with the life force of “‘chi’, pure Consciousness, prana, the Universal Field . . . this universal source of life courses through all things and in dosing so produces an outer energy field referred to as ‘aura’. This is often depicted as halos surrounding the bodies of holy people . . . you also have an aura. And it is this which allows you to interact on a non-physical level with all things . . . that everything in the universe vibrates, albeit at different frequencies.” At pages 68-69, seven major chakras of the body and crystals which are appropriate for use therewith are described.
FIG. 1A shows a first prior art acupuncture needle 10 comprising an acupuncture wire 11, a handle 12 thereabove and a tail 12T at the top end of the handle 12.
The acupuncture wire 11 of the needle 10 is preferably straight and is preferably composed of extremely fine stainless steel, having a very thin diameter. Acupuncture wire 11 is composed of a needle body 11B, a tip 11T at the bottom of the needle body 11B and a root 11R at the top of the needle body 11B. The needle body 11B has a sharp point at the distal portion thereof traditionally referred to as the needle tip 11T, which should be as sharp as a pine needle. The root 11R is the demarcation line between the needle body 11B and the handle 12.
The handle 12, which is webbed with filigree of either copper or stainless steel, has a larger diameter suitable for manipulation. A cap 12C is formed at the top of the tail 12T. The needle 10, which is sterile, is packaged in a sterile envelope (not shown).
FIG. 1B shows a second prior art acupuncture needle 20 comprising an acupuncture wire 21, with a handle 22 thereabove and with a tail 22T at the top end of the handle 22.
The acupuncture wire 21 of the needle 20 is preferably straight and is preferably composed of extremely fine stainless steel, having a very thin diameter. Acupuncture wire 21 is composed of a needle body 21B, a tip 21T at the bottom of the needle body 21B and a root 21R at the top of the needle body 21B. The needle body 21B has a sharp point at the distal portion thereof traditionally referred to as the needle tip 21T, which should be as sharp as a pine needle. The root 21R is the demarcation line between the needle body 21B and the handle 22.
The handle 22, which is composed of metal has a larger diameter suitable for manipulation. No cap is formed at the top of the tail 22T. The needle 20, which is sterile, is packaged in a sterile envelope (not shown).